The Recipe
"The Recipe" is the sixth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the eighty-second episode overall. https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/397854806205022208 Synopsis Gumball and Darwin discover the secret behind Anton's immortality. Plot The episode starts in the Elmore Junior High indoor pool with Coach teaching the students on what to do when someone is drowning. She orders Anton to jump in the pool and tells Gumball to save him. Gumball attempts to save Anton but he quickly turns to soggy breadcrumbs. Despite the real danger, Coach refuses to help and continues lecturing them. Gumball tries to save Anton but he fails, causing everyone to panic and cry, as Coach rambles on. One of Anton’s sneakers floats into a vent in the pool. The next day on the bus, the boys are astounded to find Anton is fine and alive. Gumball vows to find out how Anton is still alive. After killing him repeatedly in various ways, Darwin suggests spying on his house instead. Gumball & Darwin hide out near Anton's house in disguise, and Gumball at first mistakes Anton for his parents. They see them place a loaf of bread in a toaster and then twist the dial in a certain order. After a few moments, Anton pops out of the toaster. Gumball and Darwin's minds are literally blown. Back at the Watterson house, Gumball and Darwin attempt to emulate Anton's parents' actions, but mess up and create Ant-One. They bid farewell to Ant-One and throw him into the trash. Another attempt produces an underdone Ant-Two. After spending more time in the toaster, they finally get a physically identical clone of Anton. However, Ant-Two appears to be incredibly naive, repeating whatever Gumball and Darwin say. Suddenly, the Wattersons' car arrives. The boys panic and try to hide Ant-Two. Gumball orders Darwin to keep an eye on Ant-Two while he thinks of "a clever distraction." However, as Darwin turns around, Ant-Two has disappeared. At the door, Gumball attempts to divert his family away, but uses the excuse "You left the oven on". This results in the whole family rushing into the kitchen. Nicole finds the oven off, but Richard senses the presence of bread in the kitchen, and how it was burnt. He approaches the trash can, where Ant-One was last seen, but finds nothing when he checks it. In the boys' bedroom, Gumball finds it strange that the clone is no longer repeating his sentences. He questions Darwin, who attempts to hide the toaster but fails. He has apparently made an Ant-III. They panic over all the possible consequences of their actions, but decide to look for Ant-Two using more clones. In the forest, Gumball orders his clones to look for Anton using a photo, but the clones attack each other. Darwin appears, explaining that when he told his clones to split up, they took it too literally and created a "pastrycide". After realizing that the army of clones is completely incapable of looking for Ant-Two, the boys decide to hide them while they go to school tomorrow. A voice coming from a nearby bush repeats their sentence, but they do not hear it. The next morning at Elmore Junior High, Anton is greeted by his classmates, but then tackled by Gumball and Darwin, who confuse him for Ant-Two. Anton asks them about the clone, but they simply go "Uhh..." At the Watterson house, Richard once again senses the clones and finds them in the shed. He is suddenly attacked from behind by Ant-One, who takes control of the clones. At school, Gumball and Darwin are still saying "Uhhh..." when Anton loses interest and walks away. Gumball and Darwin see Ant-Two walking down the corridor and attempt to divert Anton away. Gumball once again fails to hinder Anton and instead makes him rush forward, running into his clone. However, he mistakes the clone for a mirror with an echo and leaves. Gumball and Darwin are relieved that Anton will not find out about the clones, but he is still nearby and hears them. He demands Gumball and Darwin to tell him how many clones they made, but they are attacked by Ant-One, who takes out Anton instead of Ant-Two with the fire hose. Ant-One and his army chase down the boys, but Darwin stays behind to fight them off. He easily fights off a bunch of clones and realizes the army is still completely useless at any task. Ant-One declares the army a failure and breaks them down by pulling the fire alarm, turning on the sprinklers. At the pool, Ant-One corners Gumball and Ant-Two, stating that he will replace Anton and become Gumball's friend, whom he calls "father". Gumball climbs up the diving board with Ant-Two, explaining that Ant-One is not the original. This drives Ant-One to charge Anton, stating that if he "can't be the one, then no one can." Gumball grabs them both as they dangle off the board. Ant-One, believing that they are too heavy for Gumball, says that he must let them go. Gumball pulls them up easily, but Ant-One scratches Gumball and is dropped into the pool. He sinks to the bottom and is shredded as he is sucked into the drain. Gumball and Darwin apologize to who they think is Anton, until he repeats their sentence again. The boys gasp at their epiphany as they realize that this is Ant-Two and the original Anton was the one killed by Ant-One. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Ant-One (debut) Supporting Characters *Anton *Ant-Two (debut) *Anton Clones (debut) *Richard Minor Characters *Gary (cameo) *Coach *Tobias *Sarah *Juke *Leslie *Anton's Parents *Carmen *Masami *Banana Joe *Bobert *Tina *Teri *Clayton *Penny *Rocky *Anais *Nicole *Carrie *Jamie *Alan *Pigeons Trivia *This episode was confirmed by Ben Bocquelet on November 5, 2013.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/397854806205022208 *This episode was Anton's first major role. *Anton dies 12 times in this episode. *This episode reveals that Darwin thinks babies come from cabbage patches. Continuity *Anton was stepped on by Tina again, first time was in "The Third." *The same bowling ball from "The Mustache" appears. *This is the third time a character dies on screen (Ant-One and the Anton Clones) after "The Picnic" and "The Virus." Cultural References *The scene where AntTwo and Ant-One hold on to Gumball on the diving board is a reference to the film The Good Son. *The scene where Richard said "No! I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced..." is similar to Star Wars: A New Hope when Ben Kenobi said "I felt a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced..." **Another Star Wars reference is when Ant-One stated that "It will all be perfect when there's only you, me and mother" Similar to what Darth Vader stated when he said that The Universe would be perfect if ruled by himself and Luke Skywalker. **And again, when Ant-One fell off the diving board, referenced Luke Skywalker falling in the 'Dual of Cloud City'. *Because of the sudden change in music and the way Ant-One fell, this can also be seen as a reference to the film Die Hard. *When all the Antons were killed by the water in the hallway one of them said "I'm melting!" which is a reference to The Wizard of Oz when the wicked witch of the west said the same thing when she was melting. *When Anton opens up the screamer video, the scream heard is that from the K-Fee commercials. In these videos, there is a calm setup, but then a Gargoyle or Zombie appears in front of the camera all of a sudden and screams. Text then appears, saying "So wach warst du noch nie." (Translated: "You've never been so awake") and ends with a shot of a K-fee can vibrating like a beating heart. A similar thing happened to Gumball in "The Internet." Goofs/Errors *The episode was rated TV-Y7 instead of TV-Y7-FV in some reruns. *When Nicole, Richard, and Anais rush to the kitchen, only Nicole and Richard were in the kitchen, and Anais is nowhere to be seen. *When Gumball puts a piece of bread (the burnt one) into the toaster, he flips it in when it was already upright. *Gumball mentions that it's the first time they violated the laws of nature but this is not true, as they created Kenneth. *Juke is in swimming class even though he can't swim, as shown in "The Boombox." *When Richard finds the Anton clones in the shed, the Robinson's house is not seen. *When Anton opens up the ad that was actually a screamer, the scream shouldn't have been heard until about 20 seconds later. References es:La Receta pt-br:A Receita Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes